An economically important class of olefin polymerization catalysts includes chromium-silica-titania catalysts. The titanium-containing compounds used in the production of these catalysts are water-sensitive compounds and small amounts of water present during production of the catalyst can result in the ineffective deposition of titania onto the catalyst. An ongoing need exists for improved methods of preparing chromium-silica-titania catalysts.